


A Rainy Day

by CaptainArlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainArlert/pseuds/CaptainArlert
Summary: Written for n-k-y's Eremin month for her rainy day suggestion.And I threw in a cabin by the ocean because I love cabins by the ocean.And so does Eremin.





	A Rainy Day

 

The digital clock claims it’s morning, but Eren has his doubts.

The sky is as dark as it was last night.

The rain is pounding as hard and satisfying on the roof as it had been at 2 am, when he had crawled into bed with his boyfriend. 

He listens to it now. 

Can almost feel raindrops pouring down his own skin, collecting in the crevasses of his flesh like the water sliding through their gutters, taste its cool freshness in his mouth. 

He licks his chapped lips and turns on his side to look at his sleeping companion. 

Armin’s snoring again. 

He’s a snorer. 

Eren’s a drooler. 

He would prefer to snore, but Armin just shrugs when he brings it up and says he should just be glad he doesn’t have sleep apnea. 

Eren doesn’t want to be reminded of sleep apnea.

The idea of just suddenly not breathing anymore while asleep is scary. 

The blond’s hair, messy yet almost perfectly so, is spread out on his pillow in orderly disordered solar rays, in haphazard lines of dazzling gold. 

Eren loves to play with it. 

Armin tolerates it, but doesn’t particularly enjoy it. 

Eren’s own hair is dark and dull. 

He likes blonds. 

Can’t help it. 

When he first saw Armin, though, it hadn’t been his hair that stood out to him first. 

It was his eyes. 

Deep, yet translucent, dark blue like the ocean, but as bright as a star. 

Fascinating human being. 

Utterly charming facial features and an even sharper, almost paradoxically wicked personality that made Eren’s head spin with its talent for simultaneously confusing and enthralling a person. 

He’d fallen in love instantly, but had had to keep it to himself for the next year. 

He hadn’t wanted to scare him. 

Or try to make him commit too fast. 

Armin had explained that he’d been in a relationship recently and that he was looking for something casual. 

Eren had agreed immediately.

He would’ve agreed to anything just to stay near him. 

To be close to him. 

He would’ve even accepted friends with benefits status if that’s what Armin wanted.

But thankfully, Armin hadn’t ever relegated him to that position. 

They’d taken it slowly. 

And now Eren has the privilege of waking up beside him.

On a rainy day. 

The ocean roiling in its wonderful helter skelter topsy turvy destructive life-giving way. 

He cranes his neck. 

Looks out onto their balcony. 

Sees the table umbrella shaking with the wind, battered by the storm rolling in on the ocean front. 

He loves a good storm. 

He feels safe.

Armin makes him feel safe.

He looks down fondly on him. 

Then he looks back at the ocean and the dark sky, patches of grey here and there, where the light escapes. 

Armin had wanted to star gaze last night, but the sky had been too thick with swollen clouds. 

He’d reluctantly packed up his telescope. 

Eren hopes the storm passes soon, despite his love for storms on the water. 

He wants Armin to see his stars. 

Wants to watch him star gaze. 

Armin looks up, but he looks at Armin because as gorgeous as the stars are in the sky, and reflected in the ocean, they’ll never look more gorgeous than when they shine in Armin’s eyes. 

The waves are rough. 

He used to have nightmares of drowning in them. 

Still does, sometimes. 

But there is one place he would gladly drown, one pool he would happily sink within forever, and that’s the eternal starry night reflected in Armin’s intelligent, gentle blue eyes. 

Which are open, staring right at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

So many things. 

First and foremost, that his arms aren’t around Armin. 

He remedies that immediately. 

Armin habitually nestles his head into Eren’s chest. 

“Nothing,” Eren says back. 

Nothing at all. 

 


End file.
